How
by A pirates life for Bunny
Summary: Late Valentines fic, based on a Dutch song. Alfred is walking down the street when he spots a very attractive stranger. Deciding to follow the man, he accidentally bumps into him. To make it up, he takes the man to a coffe shop, where they discover they might be perfect for each other. Rated T because... Well, it's Bunny who's writing. That says enought.


**UsUk, inspired by a dutch song called 'Hoe', wich means: 'How'. (You pronounce it as 'Hoo')**

**Yay for random inspiration! First chap is boring, I'm sorry for that. This is a late Valentines fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was February 14th, Valentines Day. Alfred was walking down the street, on his way to buy himself some delicious valentines chocolate. It was cold and chilly, and the world around him was covered in white sparkly dust, or as others like to call it, snow. But the sun was shining and Alfred, affected by the golden rays and beautiful white landscapes, was feeling rather happy for such a cold winter day.

Looking around, he saw how the shops had all their heart-shaped, red and pink, or glittery stuff out to the public to bribe some customers in their pathetic little facilities. Well, not pathetic, since they made a hella lot of money, but that doesn't matter now.

Alfred looked at all the people flooding the streets, and noted how there were a lot of couples walking together. A petite Chinese woman – oh shit it was a man! – was walking with a tall guy with an incredibly long scarf, and just a little further down the road he saw someone who looked a bit like his roommate Kiku, walking with a man with... A cat on his head? Weird. Anyways, a lot of interesting couples on the streets, but Alfred was still alone. Well, not for long at least, cause guess who he saw walking all alone?

"Holy shit." Alfred thought, looking at the man who was just walking out of the store, "That man is a masterpiece." Alfred could just briefly spot the man's piercing green eyes before he turned around and started walking away, his back now facing Alfred. He started walking after the man, observing him and from head to toe, starting at the mop of messy blond hair, and then down his back, absorbing the deep blue colour of his pea coat, slowly going down, till he came at his a- "NOPE!" Alfred thought, almost stopping in his tracks, "GO UP EYES, GO UP! I AM NOT GOING TO LOOK AT HIS ASS, I AM NOT-" The man seemed to have dropped something and bended over, giving Alfred a perfect view of his bum. "GOD DAMMIT EYES!" he internally screamed at himself, not being able to tear his gaze away from the man's butt. "At least he's got the booty. Wait, he's starting to walk again, where is he going? Is he going round the corner? Nooo! Wait for me, mysterious stranger!"

Alfred ran after the man, quickly going round the corner and... Bumping right into him. Great start, Al. "Oof," the man said, "Bloody hell! Watch where you're going, wanker!" "Whoa dude, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Alfred quickly scrambled up from the ground, sticking out his hand, wich the man hesitantly took. "I'm really sorry dude, I hope you didn't get hurt. Wanna go for a coffee to make it up?" He smiled his so-called 'Hero Smile', blocking the path so the man couldn't run away, and, therefore, had to accept his offer. Or at least he thought the man would.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like coffee that much. I'd rather get some tea. Now if you'll excuse me-" The man tried, but Alfred wouldn't budge. "Who doesn't like coffee? But that's okay I guess, come on, I'll get a tea for you!" He grabbed the man's arm and started dragging him away. "Wait a sec, I didn't- Let go of me, you twat!" The man struggled to get out of his grip, but soon gave up, seeing as he didn't want to make a scene.

* * *

"I swear to myself, this git..." Arthur stopped his grumpy thoughts as he took a good look at the coffee shop he was getting pulled into. It was his favourite! "Hmm," he thought, "I'm at my favourite coffee shop and I have the chance to get free tea out of this git. Better play along with it." He looked at the smiling face of the taller man who was – Thank the lord – no longer dragging him along. They sat down at a table near the window. "So," the man said, his blue eyes showing curiosity from behind his glasses, "What's your name? I'm Alfred, if you were wondering. Well, you probably were, seeing as I was practically kidnapping you to this place, but yeah, otherwise you would've wondered it as well, don't you think? It's-" "Arthur," he interrupted, "My name is Arthur. Pleased to meet you, and my goodness, you talk a lot." Alfred chuckled a little, thinking Arthur was joking about his ability to spout out nonsense. "I'm going to order the drinks, I'll be right back." he said. As Alfred walked away, Arthur was left alone to think about his encounter. "He seems nice, if you can stand being with him for a long time, that is. I wonder..."

By the time Alfred got back, Arthur was lost in his thoughts. "Hey dude, you alright there? Arthur? Hellooooow?" Alfred waved his hand in front of the man's face. Arthur jerked up, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to zone out." he said. "That's okay, I would've probably fallen asleep by now. Here's your tea, I hope it's alright. The dude behind me was getting impatient so I just got you Earl Grey." "It's perfect." Arthur said.

They talked for a while, quickly getting to know each other. Alfred forgot all about his original mission to get himself some chocolate, completely absorbed in the conversation with Arthur. He learned that they were going to the same college, Arthur studying literature while Alfred kept a bit on the technological side. He also learned that Arthur was gay – Hooray! – and single – Dubble hooray! After talking for each other for almost an hour, Arthur quickly excused himself from the conversation, seeing as he had to go to class.

"Oh," Alfred said, "I'll walk with you! I have to go there anyways." They walked together, still chatting, until they arrived to the large college building. "So," Alfred said, slowly coming to a halt, "I probably shouldn't ask this, but do you want to... You know, continue together?" Alfred was taking a risk here, but he didn't want to be friendzoned forever. "Do you mean... Taking it to the next level?" Arthur asked, hoping he understood Alfred right. "Yeah. Can i have your number?" Arthur quickly grabbed a pen from his pocket and scrabbled the number down on Alfred's hand. "Call me." he said, before quickly running to his class. "I sure will." Alfred whispered after him, "How come we fit together so well?"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shittyness, buuuut, I decided I like this fic, so I'm definitely gonna add more chapters with more interaction and perhaps an actual plot, seeing as this was a little... Meh. Kinda boring. But it will get better! **

**I won't be updating this very often because I currently have all my attention set to my story 'The Daily Life of a Teenage Nation', wich is going good, I guess. It's way better than this little shit up here. **

**Well, see ya around!**

– **Bunny**


End file.
